Doomed to Repeat
by Mrs Turtle
Summary: The trials and tribulations of young Scorpius. Sometimes life is just history repeating.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys, hope you enjoy this little series about everyone's favorite scifi villain. Most of the chapters are going to be really short, but I will post often. And I hope the formatting isn't to difficult to grasp, you have to pay attention.

How quickly fortune turns when one knows how to steer its course.-Scorpius, issue 3, volume 1

* * *

She was brought in from her tech position to teach him the Sebacean language, 'to learn his bastardized father's tongue.' And although she highly suspected this to be a lie, she knew better than to push. Just survive. Don't end up like so many other women they've brought in.

She almost lost her composure the first time she saw him. She'd expected him to be ugly, like most half-breeds, but he was just pitiful. When she showed up for her first session, his caretaker was making him crawl across the room for his meal. She thought a child his age should be able to walk, until she made her way into the cripplingly hot room. She made a mental note to bring her own water to the next session.

The caretaker looked up from her post.

"Finally." The caretaker hissed as she made her way across the room,"I have an urgent meeting," The Scarran looked at her ward, "He is not to be helped. You are here as a language teacher only; he is an experiment-a failing one, but I still can not have any variables."

The Scarran left, and the Sebacean was left with her new student. He was still struggling across the floor. She crouched next to him.

"Have they named you?" She asked in the Scarran language.

"No," He managed to choke out.

"Because they don't expect you to live much longer." He floundered, then stopped struggling all together. She added, in Sebacean, "You need to survive."

He looked up at her questioningly. She wasn't sure if he had translator microbes, so she softly added, in Scarran, "Do you recognize your mothers tongue?" He just lay there, and she continued softly, "You are the only Scarran-Sebacian hybrid I've seen to live outside the womb. You're obviously not weak. Get up."

She continued to crouch beside him as he pulled himself to his chair.

* * *

Knowledge of the self starts the path to wisdom. And he had all the time to re-evaluate himself after the Hynerian put him in the single-cell space pod. In the whir of the gears he could hear Katoya warning him, "Be careful you are actually thinking, many people have the tendency to just re-arrange their prejudices."

But he could not get Tauza out of his head. When he closed his eyes he was left with the heat in his limbs, the scars on his back, and the dark thoughts in his head. There was no forgetting. The only reprieve from the weight of his vengeance was remembrance; thoughts of orange hair, Braca's broad acceptance, the weight of the silver tablet. Everything was gone.

His pod sped towards the icy planet, and after the crash he pulled himself out into the snow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two!

Pumba, with you EVERYTHING is gas...-Timon, The Lion King

* * *

"How many stars are there?" The hybrid asked, trying to avoid starring at his teachers face, where a large bruise framed both her brown eyes.

"Too many," His teacher replied, nonchalantly. She had a small paper fan and a bottle of water but was still sweating profusely short black hair sticking to her neck

He thought for a moment, struggling to find the words in Sebacean, "What are they made of?"

"Gas. They're giant balls of burning gas." She said, taking off her vest to reveal a black tank top "It's too hot to be asking about stars."

"How do they stay in place?" He asked, his eyes wandering to her low neckline. She stopped fanning and pointed at a tablet in front of him. He ignored it, eyes snapping back to her face, looking to her for an answer.

"Does it matter?" She asked, then took a long drink. "Work on your vocabulary."

He picked up the silver tablet, and while he was distracted she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Does the heat bother you?" She asked, leaning back in her chair as she began to fan again.

"There is always heat," He said, leaning forward over the desk, finally focusing on his work.

* * *

Thrusting deeper into the void, surrendered to time, enveloped by heat. There was something bubbling up from the darkness-brown eyes laced with pain and tenderness.

He woke from a fitful dream to a patch of orange hair and dangerous blue eyes. She was holding one of Chriton's board games and offered a break from his own mind. When she artfully refused to open the cell door, he was intrigued. For the first time he saw more than just a pretentious girl.

After a long game, and some debate over the exact rules, he let her win. He judged she was smart enough to gain his attention and naive enough to trust him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, here's chapter three. Sorry it's so short, but there's more to come.

The fight for justice against corruption is never easy...In the end, I believe, as in my case, the price we pay is well worth holding on to our dignity.-Frank Serpico

* * *

The Sebacean came in to find her student curled up on his bed. She knew it would be difficult to get him to study today, but had a plan she had been eager to try.

"Why aren't you ready for your lesson?" She sat beside him.

"I'm tired." He said softly.

"You spend your whole day in here," She clicked her tongue, "how are you tired?"

When she realized his only response would be to curl up, she sighed.

"I know what you need," She cooed, pulling off her vest, "Have you ever tried Tannak Jerky?"

She pulled something from an inside pocket in her vest and waved the food in front of him. The smell of food opened his eyes, eventually he uncurled and turned on his back; she could tell he was looking past the food.

"A growing boy needs his food," She said, holding the food back as he sat up, "Get your tablet and you can eat while you study."

* * *

He was grateful that both the neural chip and the real Chrichton were not incredibly probing. He had judged one of the Human's weakness was empathy, and he played to this advantage by telling his painful story-give or take a few minor points.

He had wondered if showing the brutal treatment of Scarran slaves would evoke more compassion, but settled against it in the end. He told himself he would not sacrifice anothers dignity for empathy, even if deep down he knew it was his own feelings he was protecting.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: And chapter four! Hope you guys like this slightly longer chapter :D

The great tragedy of life is not death, but what dies inside us while we live.-Norman Cousins

* * *

"So," The half-breed asked, turning a rigged fork into the temperature system, "when you die, nothing happens?"

"I didn't say nothing," She sighed, "Your body decomposes, starts to break down."

"And that's it?" He put the fork back to it's hiding place.

"As far as anyone knows," She shrugged, "But some are immortalized in stars."

"What do you mean?" He asked as he sat back down.

"On the last planet I visited, the natives had stories about people who were lifted up and made into constellations pictures in the darkness."

"I thought stars were balls of gas."

"They are, they're just stories." She shook her head, "I'm here to teach you, not tell tales out of school."

"I do need to practice conversation," He tried to smile.

"I'm too soft on you," She sighed again as they both sat on his bed. "My favorite story is of The Chasca Star. Where I lived, had a story of how the star their planet revolved around formed. In place of the star was a small planet where whatever the Chief said was law.

"They say the Chief was a cruel man who took the most beautiful woman in the village as his wife, use her for a short time, then dispose of her. Only two women were lucky enough to become impregnated, and he let them stay with the children they produced until they were weened before he banished them.

"The older child, Thayer, was male, and would take his fathers place. The younger was a female, as pretty as her mother. She was named Chasca.

"The cycle Chasca was ready to be married, an armada of a warring species unexpectedly landed on the planet. They warned that they had a special weapon, and if the Chief did not submit to them, they would destroy the planet. They had 36 Arns to decide their fate.

"The Chief and Thayer would rather go to war than submit, and rallied their warriors. But Chasca recognized the cruelty in the strangers eyes, and did not want a prolonged war. She decided that, for the first time, she would take her life into her own hands.

"As her father and brother planned with the generals, she slipped away to the enemies ship. The Commander of the armada was a daunting figure named Scorpius.

"She dropped to her knees and praised the Commander for his grand ship and crew. She then told the towering figure that her proud people would make poor slaves and they had no valuable resources that Scorpius would want. Chasca proposed that she would sacrifice herself if the invaders would leave the planet, and to her surprise Scorpius accepted.

"Once she was safely on board, she asked for one last favor. After they took off, the planet was demolished, and they sailed on into the stars."

She paused a moment, letting the story sink in. She could see the wheels in his head turning.

"That wouldn't cause a star to form..." He said, rather confused, "And if there was no star there before, what did that planet revolve around?"

"I didn't say it was a smart story." She rolled her eyes. "But the Chasca star is still a part of that galaxy, you can look it up."

"Why did they name it after her, if she was the one who wanted the planet blown up?"

"Because she had the guts to do it." She smiled.

* * *

His first night on the peacekeeper base was eventful. One of his subordinates had a problem working for a half-breed and started a fight he could not finish. After the paperwork for a replacement captain, the half-breed sat in his room contemplating his change of fortune.

He decided that before he slept, a study of his room was necessary. All listening devices were taken care of, and he was able to sit and take a small breath of comfort. The room was bigger than he was used to, with a temperature gauge he could easily control.

An old star-map the previous owner abandoned caught his eye. So many patterns, almost endless; many of the systems he had never been to but wanted to-but his vengeance came first.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Welcome to chapter five! We're almost done, only one more chapter after this, so enjoy it while you can.

The fire of Self-Knowledge reduces all Karma to ashes.- Bhagavad Gita

* * *

As he started work on tablet, his teacher pushed her water bottle towards him. As usual they sat beside each other on the bed, lessons taking place while his caretaker was gone.

"Lately she has been gone longer," He said softly.

"Don't jinx it," She said, "You want her to come back?"

He said nothing, but shook his head.

"Do not look so worried," She smiled, "You are much smarter than that tralk."

"Then why am I still here?" He threw the tablet down, "This is pointless."

"It is not pointless," She said softly, "You must learn patience, lovey."

"I'm not sure I'm strong enough to stay here any longer." He said. She thought for a moment before speaking.

"He that has patience can have what he will," She picked the tablet back up, "Do not show that you are upset, your silence can be a great strength."

* * *

There was no such thing as love, he decided. No matter what his hormones were telling him, how coyly Natira smiled, or how strongly he wanted it. As he lie there, still faint from his first experience and Natira's scent still lingering, his thoughts zeroed in on the fact that love was nonexistent.

The last planet he was on, he stayed in a small room a family rented to him in exchange for help on their property. They had a small daughter who was treated like a princess, which confused him. If the parent-child bond he saw with them was that strong, why weren't his parents in his life?

He knew what Tauza had told him about his lineage was a lie. It's common knowledge that Scarrans were stronger than Sebaceans, it's one of the few things that his keeper was completely truthful about; even a weak female could defend herself against a male Sebacean. He suspected the opposite was true, although he felt uncomfortable not knowing for certain.

The unknown shook him, and he would sit for hours thinking of all the variables. He knew that others thought him strange for being so quiet, but this worked even more to his advantage, so long as his mind didn't focus too far inward.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Brace yourselves! The final chapter is here. Hope you've enjoyed this short story, if you've enjoyed it enough please review!

I always get out of the trouble I'm in,  
I wanna walk away and start over again.  
-Tom Waits

* * *

She came in with a black eye, he didn't have to ask how it happened. He knew better than to give her trouble, and went straight for his tablet. Before he could get to it, she grabbed his shoulders and kissed his forehead.

The door hissed open again, and a daunting figure rushed in, reaching them in three steps. The boy quickly backed up to the wall.

"How dare you," The handler growled at the Sebacean, bringing her large claws across the her face, knocking her to the ground. "Don't get up."

He stood, coldly staring as his teacher brought her hand to her mouth, then as body started to convulse, foaming at the mouth, and finally go still. The Scarran kicked her and mumbled "Lying bitch won't be touching my mate again."

* * *

His first interactions with others on the commerce planet went better than expected.

He had crashed his pod in the middle of nowhere, and he struggled to the buildings in the distance. Once inside the city, someone noticed the lost look in his eye and the struggle in his step and offered him a job on in his ship.

The child was amazed as he stepped on board. On his first proper ship, he thought of his teachers story; the transforming effects of the bomb, the bravery of the girl, and the greatness of the captain.

The kind stranger finally asked if he had a name. He felt empty, realizing he didn't have one. His mind raced, searching for one that would fit the grand feeling of the stars, the ship, and what he dreamed for himself. He knew he was destined to have his name remembered.

"Scorpius. My name is Scorpius."


End file.
